Out of the Forgotten
by ShintoSakura
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas enter Fangorn in search of the kidnapped hobbits, but they find much more . Flames as well as legit reviews encouraged, mean people are funny


Chapter 1- Lorelin  
  
Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas trudged on wearily into the wood with no more sign of the two hobbits. It was nearing nightfall and they knew they did not have enough time to make it out of Fangorn before darkness set in upon them. Faced with the fact of another cold night in this strange wood, Gimli swung his axe into the soft earth.   
  
"Where are we to sleep tonight? I do not feel safe within this evil wood!" He said seating himself upon a fallen log, "I begin to regret ever entering!"  
  
"I do admit it is a strange forest, and I fear what we may come across," said Aragorn turning to face his Dwarf companion, "But would you rather have charted another course knowing that two of your comrades may be in grave danger?"  
  
Gimli bowed his head and fondled the file that contained Galadriel's hair. Aragorn turned back to Legolas who stood atop a small boulder, surveying the land.  
  
"What do you see Legolas?" Aragorn called up to him.  
  
"There is a glade not a league northwest of here," Legolas responded dropping lightly from his perch, "We may reach within the hour if we make haste."  
  
"Good. We shall off then." Aragorn gestured to Gimli, "Up! On your feet now." Gimli slid off the log and retrieved his axe from its lodging. As expected, they soon reached the border of the trees. The glade extended a wide area. Only Legolas, with his eyes to rival an eagle's, could clearly see the forest resume. The smooth grass was fairly short and filled with many yellow flowers similar to those in Lothlorien. As the trio neared the center of the clearing, Legolas stopped quickly and motioned for the others to do so as well.  
  
"Something is odd," he said continually scanning the far edge of the wood, "I'm not sure what I see, but it fills me with foreboding. I think we not be the only in this glade."  
  
"What do you mean Legolas?" Aragorn stepped forward and also began to stare at the thick line of trees, "Do you fear that we are watched?"  
  
"Saruman!" Gimli muttered under his breath.  
  
"No I... I do not know," Legolas lowered his eyes, "Let us be sure to move on with caution."  
  
Legolas never took his eyes off the glade's border for the next half-hour. The sunset was glaring blood red and was soon to fade into a clear night. In the last ounces of daylight, Legolas pointed along his stare.  
  
"You may be able to see it now," his long finger traced a thin trickle of smoke rising over the trees, "and now look, lights!"  
  
"Strange, very strange," Aragorn said rubbing his chin, "I do not know what to make of it."  
  
"Master elf!" Gimli trotted to Legolas' side, "Should we fear it?"  
  
"I do not know," he replied, "But an Orc would not build a fire. And as long as I have my bow I fear nothing else in this wood."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn looked suddenly bewildering, "You should never rule out the possibility that it is a trick of..."  
  
"Saruman..." Gimli growled again, "Do not forget we saw him last night! He could be near, waiting to snatch us up into his web of deceit and betrayal!"  
  
"To be sure," Aragorn said, "There is no safe way to find out."  
  
"I say we follow the flame! I'd like to give Saruman the taste of a dwarf ax!" Gimli fingered the handle of his weapon.  
  
"I agree that we should go," said Legolas, "It may be the missing hobbits themselves! But it is your decision Aragorn."  
  
"Let's run then!" he smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I should like to be there before we are out of light."  
  
They ran swiftly through the grass, being sure to stray slightly to the left so they would reach tree cover before they followed the smoke. They arrived at the source to find a small cottage at the foot of a large beech tree right at the edge of the glade. It was simple with one stone chimney and two round windows in the front. To the trio it seemed oddly welcoming and homey for Fangorn.  
  
"This seems just the kind of place Saruman would keep to work his evil magic!" Gimli said with an air of suspicion.  
  
"No, no he has Orthanc for that," Aragorn shook his head, "and I do not think he would go this far just to capture us."  
  
"You doubt foolishly," Gimli replied.  
  
Legolas moved forward out of the trees, "We will never find out if we wait here! Maybe it is just some horse breeder!"  
  
"Then where are the horses?" Gimli shouted.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Legolas quickly jumped back into the trees.  
  
"Hello?" a small voice came from the doorway, "Treebeard is that you? You know it's after dark..."  
  
A slender elfin maid with flowing blonde hair the same shade as the waning moon stepped from the door. She looked boldly about her, searching for the cause of the shouting. Aragorn emerged slowly from behind a cedar and bowed courteously.  
  
"Greetings fair lady-elf of Fangorn," he said in a low tone as Legolas and a reluctant Gimli came out as well, "My companions and I mean you no harm."  
  
"Welcome stranger," the elf said with a curtsy, "I haven't seen you or your fellows in this wood before... come in! I rarely get visitors."  
  
"You aren't in league with Saruman are you?" Gimli gave her a piercing glance.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak Sir Dwarf. Saruman is a wise wizard, no? Should we not all be allied with him? He has never come to these parts in my knowledge, anyhow."  
  
"Forgive him, please!" Legolas said stepping in front of a smoldering Gimli, "He knows not of what, or to whom, he speaks."  
  
"Granted, Sir Elf," she said slightly confused.  
  
"Fair maid," Aragorn said, "recent events have changed the world's view of Saruman. I think we should like to come inside, if the offer is still open."  
  
"Most certainly noble threesome!" she said stepping out of the doorway, "Come right in, you may sit 'round the table. I have made a large stew if you travelers are hungry."  
  
"I refuse to enter the home of this... Sorceress!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"As you wish Gimli," Aragorn said, "But it is your own folly! You know not what else dwells in these woods. Surely you will at least find yourself cold and hungry."  
  
At these words Gimli growled again and slowly followed Legolas into the cottage. They all sat at the scrubbed wood table as their gracious hostess laid the spread. I t was bountiful indeed! There was a hearty vegetable stew and soft brown bread, as well as plenty of strange wine. Even Gimli began to enjoy himself after a few goblets full.  
  
  
"So," she said as she finally sat down herself, "What may I call you three."  
  
  
"I am Gimli," Gimli said in between hiccups, "son of Glóin."  
  
"I am called Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the green elves of Mirkwood," Legolas said, "My bow is eternally at your service."  
  
"And I," said Aragorn, "am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Descendant of Isildor and heir to the throne of Gondor! Also called the Dúnedain."  
  
"The Dúnedain?" she said curiously, "They are all died off, no? But I had heard of one who lives, I believe Gandalf mentioned him."  
  
"You knew Gandalf the Grey?" Aragorn lowered his head.  
  
"Yes! I was introduced to him by Treebeard many, many years ago," she said with a far away smile, "Are you friends of his? You speak of him so darkly."  
  
"He is fallen," Legolas murmured.  
  
"Oh," she said lowering her head as well as she collected the empty dishes, "I see."  
  
"Why do you all look so grave?" Gimli sputtered, unaware of the situation, "What may the name of our mysterious lady be?"  
  
"'Tis true, we have not asked," Legolas said raising his head again to look into the gray eyes of the elf maid, "With what title has the earth graced you?" "Lorelin," she said looking more depressed, "and that is all. I do not know of my proper name or of my parentage. I have lived alone in this cottage nigh on 2,000 years now."  
  
  
"By whom where you raised?" Aragorn asked shocked, "If you have no recollection of your parents."  
  
"By Treebeard and the other Ents," Lorelin sighed as she scrubbed the dishes, "They tell me I wandered in when I was hardly a child, from the direction of Rohan."  
  
All were silent as Lorelin continued to soak the crockery in a basin near the fire. It was quite a time until she spoke again.  
  
"It grows very late, where are you three to stay this night?"  
  
"We have not thought of this yet," Aragorn said, "We had planned to set up camp in the glade before we were intrigued by your smoke."  
  
"Ah yes, I insist that you stay here!" she said with newfound cheerfulness, "There is room enough in the sitting area if I move some of the chairs. This is wonderful! I have never had the pleasure of guests aside Ents, and they never wish to stay very long."  
  
They stayed a while longer at the table, updating Lorelin on current events and listening to her fascinating stories of the forest. Legolas could not take his eyes off Lorelin, nor she him. Soon, however, Gimli fell asleep at the table and they decided it would be best if they all retired as well. Aragorn and Legolas unpacked their blankets and arranged them on the smooth oak floor. Lorelin soon emerged from her own sleeping quarters wrapped in a long white dressing robe.  
  
"I bid you all a sound sleep," she said, "and comfort throughout the night."  
  
"All the same to you fair Lady Lorelin," Aragorn replied, "I'm sure Gimli would agree if your draft had not made him so drowsy."  
  
They all laughed lightly at this. Legolas' eyes met Lorelin's again and she blushed a light rose.  
  
"I thank you most earnestly for your hospitality," Legolas said blushing as well, "It is not often we find so kind a welcome in our journey."  
  
"I am all too happy to be of service, Sir Greenleaf." Lorelin said with a curtsy. She pulled back the curtain that shrouded her doorway and entered, leaving the tired three alone.  
  
"She would be a help to us on our search, Aragorn," Legolas whispered as they made ready to sleep, "She knows Fangorn well, maybe better, than I know my own forest. If the hobbits are here, would she not know where they would be?"  
  
"Do you suggest," Aragorn said, "that we take her along? Whence we find the hobbits, what shall we do? She is not a lady of battle! I would not put any woman in that kind of jeopardy, even if she begged to come."  
  
"But Aragorn!" Legolas continued, "I only advise that we invite her. Why not just have her with us for a while? If we fall into peril she may simply return here. She knows horses as well, as good as a man of the Mark, I'm sure!"  
  
"There I will agree with you," Aragorn replied, "I suppose she may help us to find those we lost."  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Alright Legolas, ask her in the morning. If she consents I shall have no complaint. But what confuses me is this: why do you wish her to come so desperately? I know you do not solely think her an excellent rider."  
  
"Well, it would be a comfort to have another of my own kind beside me in travel again."  
  
"Ah ha. Though I doubt it, I hope you speak true. I would not wish us to lose another close friend."  
  
"Yes," Legolas did not meet Aragorn's eyes.  
  
The next morning they woke to the smell of fresh bread on the table and a porridge-like substance cooking over the fire. Lorelin, however, was not there. She came in moments later, carrying a stack of firewood. Legolas quickly jumped up from the floor to help her.  
  
"Thank you Sir Greenleaf!" Lorelin trilled, "Breakfast should be ready quite soon methinks."  
  
"You are so very generous Lady Lorelin," Aragorn said, "and hospitable."  
  
"Maybe a might too generous," Gimli grunted rubbing his head, "I still feel your strong drink."  
  
They ate slowly and the fire burned quite low. Lorelin stood.  
  
"I should retrieve more wood," she said.  
  
"No, no!" Aragorn stood as well, "I insist! I'll go for it. There is a large pile 'round the back, no?"  
  
"It dwindles," she replied.  
  
"All the better," Aragorn said with a smile, "Gimli! Come, I shall need the aid of your axe!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Gimli shouted, "I should like to cut again! But I fear these trees, they seem strangely aware."  
  
"Cut only that which is already felled," Lorelin instructed, "there is plenty about, I am sure."  
  
Aragorn winked at Legolas, cuffing him on the shoulder, and pulled Gimli away from his bowl, "We shall return soon!"  
  
The two left the cottage swiftly and made way into the forest. Gimli had to jog to keep up with the man's long strides.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli grunted, "Why such haste? I'm only a dwarf you know!"  
  
Aragorn stopped to let the panting Gimli catch up, "Sorry little friend, I wanted to get a good way away from the cottage."  
  
"Why? And in the middle of breakfast! Couldn't the wood have waited a few more minutes?"  
  
"Legolas believes the Lady would be of great assistance in our search," Aragorn answered matter-of-factly, "I wanted to give him the opportunity to invite her without our influence on her decision."  
  
"Then he asks her now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you hope she will agree to come?"  
  
"I am not sure Gimli, I truly am not sure."   
***  
  
"You three have been so helpful!" Lorelin said as she cleared the table, "I am so pleased to have you! Tomorrow I think I shall make one of my favorite."  
  
"But we shant be staying longer," Legolas interrupted, "We continue on our quest. today."  
  
"Oh. I see," Lorelin sighed, "I had hoped you men would stay a fortnight at the least. It shall be so lonely here without you, it has been three months since I last had company."  
"No, sadly," Legolas continued, "I... we have enjoyed your presence as well. Which is why I wondered if you might not help us."  
  
"Help you? How could I help you as I have not even ventured from my own home?" Lorelin turned her eyes sharply up to search Legolas' face.  
  
"Would you not grant us the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"You wish to have me come join with you?" Lorelin asked in an excited tone as she dropped her pile of dishes back on the table.  
"Yes!" Legolas became elated at the fact that she might consent but quickly masked it, "I mean you know this forest better than anyone it seems."  
"That is a definite exaggeration, no one ever truly knows a forest! But I am glad. I have not traveled much for decades."  
"Then you will come?"   
"Most certainly. For as long as you shall have me."  
  
"Should you not then find more suitable. clothing?"  
  
"Oh yes, surely. I shall see to that presently.My! This is so very exciting Sir Greenleaf!"  
  
Lorelin threw her arms about Legolas' neck before scampering off to her bedroom. It was short work, packing, although Lorelin had insisted upon stowing enough food for an army. Soon enough, they were off again.  
  
"Where should we start?" Gimli asked, "We have left our previous trail far behind."  
  
"'Tis true," Legolas added, "Even I cannot see from whence we came."  
  
"I would suggest," Lorelin spoke for the first time since emerging from her dwelling, "that we ask the other inhabitants. I have not seen these Hobbit beings, but there are many others who may have."  
  
She came to an extremely tall redwood and knocked on its trunk.  
  
"HeeHllo there!" she called, "Have you seen any smallish critters running around these parts?"  
  
Nothing happened. Gimli scoffed at her attempt to talk to a tree. Lorelin put her hands on her hips and knocked again.  
  
"Red Rift, I know you hear me, now be civil and answer my question please!"  
  
To everyone's astonishment the tree shook, though there was no wind, and pointed it's boughs to the south.  
  
"Now was that troublesome? Thank you Red Rift."  
  
They turned to the south and walked on until they came to a large wall.  
  
"I meet Treebeard here sometimes," Lorelin looked cheerful, "He, no doubt, would give us a more intelligible answer. But with painfully slow speed."  
  
"And we have no time to waste!" Aragorn said, "I fear the worst."  
  
The four made to climb the wall. Lorelin lightly ran to the top as if she had not used the stair at all. The rest lumbered behind before reaching the summit and looking out upon the vista.  
  
"Alas!" Lorelin said, "Treebeard is not in these 'bouts. I do not know of anyone who knows this land better."  
  
Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas continued to look around them in awe. Suddenly Legolas jumped back.  
  
"Be still!" he warned, "I see something beyond that thicket!"  
  
Chapter 2- Moonlight on the Forest  
  
They all looked in the direction he pointed.  
  
"Ahhh," Lorelin whispered, "I have seen this fellow, maybe a week ago. He was stalking the outer limits of the glade, the north side. It felt almost as if he was watching. Never could make out his face though."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gimli asked, "I see no one!"  
  
"He is quite close," Aragorn pointed as well, "Even my eyes can see him."  
  
"I still don't..."  
  
"Be still!" Legolas whispered again.  
  
Lorelin squinted at the man, "Ah, I can see... he looks like..."  
  
"Hello there sirs and fair elfin lady!" the stranger shouted.  
  
"Gandalf!" Lorelin screamed. She leapt lightly from the wall, landing on all fours. She then ran to him and took his hands in hers, "You look so very different! More, and yet... considerably less old Mithrandir."  
  
"Nay!" Gimli shouted, "We have told you, Gandalf is fallen, killed by a balrog! The man you see must be an evil trick of..."  
  
"Fallen yes," Gandalf shuddered, "but hardly killed."  
  
Legolas dropped down as Lorelin had done, and walked toward him. He peered into the old man's eyes. "He does not lie, he most certainly is Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"The White" Gandalf said, "if you must call me by my old name."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli ambled down the steps. They each, in turn, stared at him in utter disbelief.  
  
"But how?" Aragorn asked, "How? The balrog... We all watched you! No one could ever survive."  
  
"I do not wish to speak of it," Gandalf shuddered again and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Then it shant be mentioned again," said Aragorn with a tone of concern, "Have you come to aid us?"  
  
" No." Gandalf boomed, "You search in vain, you needn't continue to seek out the hobbits."  
  
"How did you..." Gimli's eyes widened.  
  
"What concerns me," Aragorn said, "Is why not. Are they slain?"  
  
"No, no. They are quite well," Gandalf explained, "Their paths are sundered from yours now. They will do fine on their own."  
  
"But..." Gimli stuttered.  
  
"Peace!" Legolas held out his hand, "I still feel someone is watching us!"  
  
"So I am not the only," Lorelin murmured scanning the treetops.  
  
"I do not know what you feel," Gandalf said, "But in any event, we should keep moving. Lo! The sun is high in the sky, and on it's descent no doubt."  
  
"I agree we have lingered here far too long!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Where are we to go now?" Legolas asked, "If our search for our hobbit companions is over?"  
  
"To Théoden! Lord of the Mark!" Gandalf pointed southward, "He fights a gruesome battle against Isengaurd, and the powers of Orthanc."  
  
For the remainder of the day they picked a path through the thick trees to the border of the forest. The sun was low but not setting when Gandalf told them to halt.  
  
"I feel safer camping under the cover of trees," Gandalf explained, "Than attempting a ride across the valley."  
  
"True?" Aragorn said, "In any event, we have no horses!"  
  
"Shadowfax will come when I call for him," Gandalf said wisely, "and I believe he may know the whereabouts of the horses you borrowed from Éomer."  
  
"Oh!" Gimli grunted, "I thought we were rid of them!"  
  
They gathered firewood, especially careful not to cut any trees after their experience with Red Rift. Lorelin prepared a large meal and the men ate heartily. She, however, was looking quite distant and didn't have very much at all. Soon after eating they all bedded down for the night. Legolas took first watch. Several hours later he looked over to notice that Lorelin wasn't sleeping.  
  
"What bothers you Lorelin?" he asked, thankful the moon was not bright enough for her to see him blushing.  
  
"Do not mind me Sir Legolas. I am just not able to sleep."  
  
"My shift is nearly over, would you like to go for a walk in the forest with me?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Lorelin sat up and brushed a few stray locks of golden hair from her pale face. Legolas stood and held out his hand to help her up. Gimli stirred and Legolas gave him a light shake to wake him for the next watch.  
  
"What? Who?" Gimli gargled as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
The two elves walked silently, side by side. They both stared up into the sky and nervously avoided eye contact with each other.  
  
"I love the forest at night," Lorelin said with a shaking tone, "Everything looks so beautiful!"  
  
"It is magnificent," Legolas stepped closer, "Lorelin, what is wrong. I know you are not just tired or bewildered."  
  
Lorelin lowered her eyes and nervously smoothed her gown, "Legolas, I do not know if I wish to leave the forest. Never have I in my life you know, not since I first entered so many years ago. I feel as if my reasons to leave are equally matched by my reasons to stay. It is such a difficult choice."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I have another reason for you to go," Legolas turned to face her and stared into her placid gray eyes, "I know what I'm about to say may seem rash and sudden but. I love you Lorelin. I have known so since I first laid my eyes upon your beautiful face, framed by the light of a thousand stars."  
  
Her eyes refocused themselves on his. She did not speak but simply stared quietly into his face with a light smile.  
  
"Well, will you come?"  
  
"That. would tip the scales," she said slowly, "If you were not already a part of my list."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Legolas, the only reason I have come thus far..."  
  
She faltered as a tear ran down her cheek. Legolas clasped her hands in his and gave her a light kiss. Lorelin smiled contentedly and let her arms drop away.  
  
"Stay with me!" Lorelin squealed on a sudden inspiration, "in Fangorn! We could be so happy here!"  
  
She kissed him again, a bit longer and deeper. Legolas looked away a moment and then returned to her loving gaze.  
  
"I love the forest, you know this. But I can not stay with you."  
  
She looked down dejectedly, "But why can't you? There is nothing to stop you save yourself."  
  
"I swore in Rivendel I would do all I could to help the ring bearer, and I swore at Raurous to stay true to this fellowship. I will not fail my fellows."  
  
Lorelin turned away and stared up into the heavens. Then, not looking at him, she said, "I will follow you to the ends of the earth."  
  
He came behind her and embraced her, "I know you will find the courage to leave your past."  
  
"You are mistaken, heart."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"I have no past, only a future."  
  
She turned into him and grazed his cheek with hers affectionately. He smiled and replaced is hands in the small of her back.  
  
"I would live, if only for you Lorelin."  
  
Soon they returned to camp, too preoccupied to notice Gimli had fallen asleep at his station. They lay together and he held her close. They did not sleep, but awaited the coming of dawn.  
  
Aragorn was the first to wake with the first few rays of the morning. A small fire was crackling merrily with sausages roasting over it. He looked about him to see Legolas and Lorelin gazing across the plains to the east, arms entwined.  
  
"How is it," Lorelin thought out loud, "That so many evil things can take the same path as the sun?"  
  
"Good morning companions!" Aragorn said with shock.  
  
"It most certainly is," the startled elves replied, "the same to you."  
  
Gandalf sat up suddenly, as if a loud noise had disturbed him. He had broken out into a cold sweat and was breathing fast.  
  
"What is wrong Gandalf?" Legolas asked, "We didn't wake you I hope?"  
  
"We should be off!" Gandalf said, "Even now it may be too late!"  
  
The wizard stood up and whistled. Hoof beats thundered and three robust horses came loping through the wood. Gimli woke with fright and ran to where the others stood. Lorelin's hand found Legolas' again.  
  
"Gimli, you shall ride Shadowfax with me," Gandalf said, "We will need to travel very, very quickly."  
  
Gimli gave Legolas a frightened side-glance and allowed himself to be heaved up into the saddle.  
  
"Aragorn, you shall ride alone on Hasufel again, and..."  
  
Lorelin and Legolas had guessed Gandalf's intent. They had already taken the saddle from Arod's back and Legolas was mounting behind Lorelin.  
  
"Alright," Aragorn said, "Shall we be off then?"  
  
The five rode swiftly across the plains of Rohan. Lorelin indeed was a skilled rider; moving Arod with such fluid movements, it was like riding on wind. They soon reached a fortress in the encroaching rock.  
  
"Halt here!" Gandalf said, "We have reached the house of Theóden!"  
  
They dismounted and strode up to the front gate.  
  
"What strangers approach?" the guard shouted down to them, "State your errand or be at the mercy of the swords of the Mark!"  
  
"We will answer only to Théoden himself!" Gandalf replied, "Our business concerns him, and him alone."  
  
"These are not safe times sir!" The guard boomed again, "Answer me! Or leave this gate immediately."  
  
"I am the powerful wizard, Gandalf the White!" Gandalf said, "Now may I speak to Théoden in private?"  
  
"The name Gandalf no longer demands respect here!" the guard answered, "I could have you killed now, but I shall inform Théoden of your arrival."  
  
They all awaited, what seemed to be, the incredibly long return of the guard.  
  
"He will allow you entrance," the guard said, "but you must leave all your weapons at the door."  
  
They passed through the gate and climbed the broad steps to the castle. At the summit the porter stopped them.  
  
"Leave your weapons here!" the porter said, "I will keep them so that none shall touch them but yeselves."  
  
"I will not leave Anduril here," Aragorn said.  
  
"Nor will I leave my axe!" Gimli said, " in the hands of these barbarians!"  
  
The porter rose indignantly.  
  
"Leave them!" Gandalf boomed. He took his own sword, Glamdring, and leaned it against the wall of the cottage. Legolas followed in suit and removed his quiver and bow, as well as his two long knives. Aragorn looked down in defeat and placed his next to Gandalf's.  
  
"At least it should have company!" Gimli murmured as he reluctantly lay down his axe as well.  
  
"I will stay with them if you like," Lorelin said, "I have no desire to look upon the plague of my wood."  
  
"Alright then," Aragorn said, "I am appreciative."  
  
The porter opened the inner door and led them to a large open courtyard. Lorelin sat on a stool in front of the cottage to wait. Legolas gave Lorelin one last fleeting look and she smiled at him warmly as if to tell him she would wait forever. It seemed like hours to her until he and the others came striding back out.  
  
"We are to dine with Théoden!"  
  
They all followed a guard through the winding passages.  
  
Legolas pulled Lorelin aside. "Dearest, while we were in the throne room... we're, we're going..."  
  
"Masters and lady fair!" the guard interrupted, "Behold the most bountiful spread of all Rohan!"  
  
They all sat around the magnificent table and heartily.  
  
"Eat, eat!" said Théoden, "For soon we are off to battle!"  
  
Lorelin choked and gave Legolas a look of extreme alarm. They all finished quickly and gathered again in the courtyard.  
  
"Citizens," Théoden said, "Loyal Rohirrim! I am pleased to inform all that I am free from the long time treachery of Grima Wormtounge! We go to war, to help the cause our fellows have been fighting for us!"  
  
All of the warriors cheered. Every detectable facet of color drained from Lorelin's face.  
  
"And I do mean we! I wish to fight alongside my men, even if for the last time. The days of my weakness are o'er!"  
  
"But there is another matter. I may be rejuvenated, but I am still old. I may die and Éomer my sister son will be with me. Who wouldst you trust to rule you? In our absence."  
  
"Give us another of the Eorl line!" various shouts came from the crowd, "Give us Lady Éowyn!"  
  
Théoden turned to Éowyn, "Well, sister daughter, are you willing to accept?"  
  
"Yes Théoden!" Éowyn said with a smile, "I accept my election!"  
  
"Well then!" Théoden said, "Bring your horses! We shall all leave together."  
  
Horses were brought for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
"I cannot ride on my own!" Gimli said, "Might I not ride behind Legolas again?"  
  
"No, I fear you would hinder his bow, Gimli!" Aragorn said, "But think nothing of it, you shall be fighting on your feet soon enough!"  
  
"But I cannot! My legs are far too short!"  
  
"I will bear him!" said Éomer.  
  
"Legolas!" Lorelin ran to where he tacked his horse, "What is happening!"  
  
"My dear, we are off to battle Isenguard! Many have already fallen, we hope that we will make the difference."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Legolas, we are leaving. Mount!" Éomer shouted to him through the excited tumult.  
  
"Legolas!" Lorelin screamed again with fright.  
  
Legolas leaped into his saddle, "Heart, if something should happen to me... please, know this! I..."  
  
"We ride!" Éomer shouted.  
  
"Darling!" Lorelin's final cry was lost in the noise of battle-anxious shouts.  
  
"Be assured I will return for you!" Legolas shouted as he was swept away in the tide of horses.  
  
Lorelin ran up the nearest tower and watched them disappear into the horizon, her love had left too quickly to say goodbye. An overwhelming sense of despair filled every corner of her being. Éowyn came up slowly and stood behind her.  
  
"Lady of Fangorn!" she whispered soothingly, "I am sorry you could not properly say your farewell."  
  
"I appreciate your sympathy Lady Éowyn..."  
  
"Not sympathy," Éowyn said, "but empathy! I too watch the ones I love ride into battle."  
  
"You speak of Éomer and Théoden, no?"  
  
"Yes..." Éowyn's voice drifted off in mystery.  
  
Too soon darkness set in over the valley. Éowyn and Lorelin sat down by themselves at the large banquet table.  
  
"Are you the Niphredil Lady Lorelin?" Éowyn asked suddenly. Lorelin cocked her head in confusion and Éowyn continued, "I'm sorry I'm being blunt."  
  
"I don't mind," Lorelin said in a depressed tone, "It passes the time."  
  
"Well," Éowyn began regally, "Legend has it, a white woman lives in Fangorn."  
  
"I'm sure if she existed," Lorelin said, "I would have seen her."  
  
Éowyn laughed lightly, "You are quite funny. But, she rescues weary travelers who have lost their way. Tangled in the fearsome trees."  
  
Lorelin's eyes widened, "Fearsome? Trees..."  
  
"It has been said, ever since you entered the walls of this fortress, that you are her. Have you come to bring us luck?"  
  
Lorelin laughed, "Oh goodness no! Not that I wouldn't, if I could..."  
  
Éowyn looked down, "I understand."  
  
Lorelin stroked her hand, "You worry about your brother?"  
  
"Yes, but I also worry of another..."  
  
"Who, I sense 'tis not Théoden!"  
  
"Of course I worry about him, but you are right. Neither are the ones in my thoughts."  
  
"Ahhh!" said Lorelin, "A secret love, no?"  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather not say a name..."  
  
"Oh but I think I know, 'tis Aragorn!"  
  
Éowyn laughed, "I think we shall be like sisters!"  
  
***  
  
Théoden's army reached Helms deep by nightfall. The previous group of men was holding down the old fortress quite well.  
  
"Ahhh, I see fresh men arrive!" a she-elf called to Théoden's group, "care to join us?"  
  
Chapter 3- Lonesome Hearts  
  
Lorelin sat, as she had been for three days, in the tall tower by the gates. A couch had been brought up for her usage and so far she had not left it but to sup with Éowyn. Wrapped in a woolen blanket she took on the look of an convalescent waiting for death. As the sun went down, the shadows in her face began to visibly heighten.  
  
"Lorelin..." Éowyn called softly from the landing, "are you going to come in tonight?"  
  
"No Éowyn," Lorelin said with a sigh, "Not tonight..."  
  
Éowyn placed her hands on her hips in a joking fashion, "Then how many nights will you stay out here? I ask you that!"  
  
"As long as it takes," Lorelin said in a choked voice, "I may be here forever."  
  
"I think you are ill, Lorelin," Éowyn looked worried again, "You should come inside, I insist it!"  
  
"Not tonight.."  
  
***  
  
Since they arrived at Helm's deep, the Rider's had not faced battle. The Orcs had not made any attacks or even any visible advances. Crazed rumors spread like wildfire of the sinister plans being formed by their enemies below. Aragorn believed they were afraid; no one had ever taken Helm's Deep when men defended it. Legolas was rather unconcerned about the entire affair. He though only of his heart left far behind with its keeper. Surely he was a fool to have left Lorelin alone in Rohan. His thoughts never left the entrancing opals with which she had first captured him. He was on the verge of seeking out a steed and charging back when Aragorn interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn said, "I have someone I'd like you to meet!"  
  
Legolas looked up to a great surprise. It was the elf-maid who had called to them earlier on the ramparts. She looked nothing like Lorelin, with darker hair and refreshing deep blue eyes.  
  
"This is Layana!" Aragorn said, "A fellow Ranger."  
  
"And his little sister!" Layana wrapped her arms around Aragorn's neck again, "Who will never let him leave again."  
  
"Yes, well. I'm not really." Aragorn smiled and laughed, "Layana, are you going to greet Legolas or no?"  
  
"Oh," Layana's eyes sized him up unconcernedly, "Hello."  
  
Lorelin walked slowly down the winding staircase to the main hallway. A walk around the castle would surely help clear her mind. Ever since that fateful day the three travelers had come to her doorstep she thought she would never be alone again. But obviously she had been wrong, and it was torture being back again. She looked out the open windows upon empty fields and abandoned homes of men gone to battle. Silent tears streamed down her smooth face like mountain creeks in spring. It grew colder and colder as the butter-cream sun fell behind the Misty Mountains.  
  
"It must be nearly supper," She thought to herself, "Éowyn will be waiting. But I needn't go, I hardly hunger."  
  
She sang to herself a song she had thought of the past day-  
  
La la lee la loo la lie Legolas you shall be mine Wedded in the forest fair Long silk gown, flow'rs in my hair  
  
Far in Rohan, not my home But darling mine I'll never roam Promise me this one thing true You would do the same thing too  
  
I have no family nor no friend My heart I hope will quickly mend Please my love, come back to me! When war is over nigh the sea  
  
I know you did not wish to go But times may change you, this I know Promise me this one thing true, You'll still love me when all is through!  
  
She began to weep harder and fell against one of the great pillars in the dark hall. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming swiftly down the corridor she had just left. Now more afraid than embarrassed she took up the train of her dress and ran down the long main hall. It ended abruptly at a small window that looked out upon the village. Lorelin crouched down into the corner and prayed her follower could not see her. A dim ray of moonlight fell from a brilliant stained glass window to reveal her hunter. He was an elf, a muscular blonde elf with a bow at his back.  
  
"Don't come a step closer!" Lorelin shrieked as she unwrapped a short dagger from a hidden pocket in her gown, "NOT A STEP CLOSER!!"  
  
He paid her no heed and continued his rapid advance to her corner. He was within a yard when she quickly stood and thrust her weapon into his stomach. A few drops of crimson hit the stone flagged floor. She dropped the knife in haste and fled down the hall to the staircase that led to her quarters. Her flooding tears had become unstoppable and hysterical. No one bothered her as she stumbled into her room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile the battle at Helm's Deep had come into full swing. Legolas had slain 17 Orcs with his lethal bow and wounded several more. Aragorn had been just about as successful, but his Ranger friend had shamed them all. Layana's terrible sword, Enceul, bore the blood of a score and six at the least. All were quite impressed that a woman of so few years had such skill; Legolas even had his eyes ever upon her.  
  
"Your technique is amazing, little sister," Aragorn said accompanied by another embrace, "You have not been idle in my absence."  
  
Layana giggled and squeezed him tighter.  
  
"As part elf, have you ever learned the skill of archery?" Legolas asked, chest heaving lightly.  
  
"No," Layana said airily, "I suppose it would be a mildly interesting endeavor though."  
  
"I would be glad to teach you," Legolas said as a bit of color rose in his cheeks, "If I may."  
Layana sized him up again as she often did, "That will be fine."  
  
***  
  
Lorelin stared down at her feet as Éowyn guided her gently into an annex at the other end of the inner courtyard. She knew from her talks with the monarch that these were the apartments for diplomats and ambassadors. As they passed into the second door, Lorelin froze and saw to her horror none other than the elf who had been following her the previous night.  
  
Her first instinct was to run but Éowyn had obviously thought of that and was standing in front of the closed door. Second was to cry, but she refused to present weakness. So instead she simply curtsied politely and calmly.  
  
"You need not fear me you know," he said, "I'm sorry about last night, I must have truly frightened you."  
  
"I...I'm not really afraid any longer," Lorelin blushed deep red, "not as much as ashamed for my actions. I hope I didn't hurt you badly."  
  
Haldir smiled and began to unbutton his tunic. Lorelin's eyes widened and Éowyn covered her mouth to keep from giggling.  
  
"You see, I wear chain mail at all times, but your knife was small enough to give me a light scratch." He pointed to a bloodstain on his shirt.  
  
Éowyn and Lorelin exchanged glances of relief and Lorelin stopped blushing a bit. All three faltered in the awkward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelin," the elf said, "I'm being terribly rude: my name is Haldir, of Lothlórien."  
  
Lorelin tried very hard not to show her surprise that this stranger called Haldir already knew her name. However, she must have been unsuccessful because He apologized again and began to explain.  
  
"I am of the royal guard of my Lady Galadriel. She has been greatly intrigued by you and has come to seek you."  
  
"But..." Lorelin shook her head in confusion, "I've only just left the forest! She couldn't have known..."  
  
"Ahhh, but Galadriel knows many things."  
  
Lorelin looked at him with even more confusion.  
  
"You two look uncomfortable, please sit down," Haldir gestured to two wicker-woven chairs near his. Lorelin had almost completely forgotten that Éowyn was still in the room, but was glad. She was not a woman of loose morals and did not want to be alone in a confined room with a man she did not know.  
  
"I am still confused," Lorelin sat and smoothed her skirt, "Am I to see this Galadriel?"  
  
"You are, this day. Whenever you are ready."  
  
"Let us go then, I am eager to understand what you say."  
  
Haldir looked at her, slightly aghast, "Alright then."  
  
Lorelin stood up fast and nearly overbalanced. Haldir looked at her again and sluggishly rose as well. He walked ahead of her to the door and opened it for her. As Lorelin exited her clear eyes met his shadowed ones; timed stopped and for an eternal moment they were the only two elves in middle earth.  
  
Haldir led the way to an almost concealed stairwell at the end of the hall and pushed open the sole door at the top. Lorelin stepped in to see a sumptuously decorated apartment filled with much comfortable looking furniture. Haldir parted a curtain near the back and motioned for her to enter. A grand and elegant she-elf was sitting casually on a supple green upholstered couch in the corner.  
  
"Ah I see you are come, Melimawen," Galadriel extended a long hand to a chair near her, "sit here. I wish to speak to you."  
  
"Melimawen?" Lorelin sat and stared entranced at Galadriel, "I fear you mistake me for another. My name is Lorelin."  
  
Galadriel smiled good-naturedly, "Your parents, named you Melimawen."  
  
"Did you know them?"  
  
"Your parents were among my people in the majestic Lothlorien."  
  
Lorelin's eyes widened a moment and she lowered her head, "I cannot remember them at all. I imagine they were killed."  
  
"By Orcs," Galadriel lowered her eyes as well, "quite close to the border of Fangorn. You were fortunate enough to toddle away to the shelter of the Ent wood. There they called you Lorelin, presumably because it was all they could make of your young prattle. This, however, is of little importance."  
  
"Oh?" Lorelin raised her brow.  
  
"I was gazing the past week. My mirror showed me a peculiar vision, I knew I must seek you here."  
  
Lorelin shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"Melimawen Clearwell, Lorelin of the Ents, your decisions will effect many and your friendships shall bind you to your fate, be wary! And may you be wise."  
  
Galadriel fell silent and beckoned Haldir from the doorway.  
  
"You may go now Lorelin. If you need further guidance, I shall be here two weeks more attending to diplomatic duties."  
  
Chapter 4- Isenguard  
  
Layana rode near the front with Aragorn as the victorious Rohirrim neared Isenguard. She had been to this place many times before Saruman's treachery, it had been such a lively and pure haven, but now it was no more than a steaming ghost town. What seemed stranger to Layana was her fixation to the elf that had traveled with Aragorn. He was not terribly attractive with mud-streaked face and matted hair, but she could not take her eyes from his mounted silhouette against the setting sun.  
  
Presently two small figures came running from the tattered gates. At first their diminutiveness appeared to be distance but as they drew near Layana noticed they were actually very small men. The sudden appearance of these two beings had an interesting effect on the crew.  
  
"Ay there!" one shouted as they came up to Aragorn.  
  
"Layana!" Aragorn pulled them up and trotted Hasufel closer to Layana's mare Avalien, "These are my hobbit friends Merridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."  
  
"Greetn's Miss!" the one called Merry gave a shallow bow, "welcome to the wreckage of Isenguard!"  
  
"Of all places! Haha!" Legolas laughed as he rode up to greet the hobbits, "And to think we traipsed all over Fangorn in search of you!"  
  
"Yes well you didn't mind that much did you?" Gimli, finally on his feet, said with a smug smirk as he waddled in between the horses.  
  
Legolas caught a sight of Layana and blushed deep red.  
  
"I should like to hear of how you made your way here as well!" Aragorn said with a bemused smile.  
  
"Can't tell a story like that now!" Pippin gasped, "Not 'til we've had a good n' proper supper!"  
  
So they feasted in the small gatekeepers cottage and the hobbits told of their strange and fantastic escape from the Orcs, and of the Ent's Victory at Orthonc. Then the hobbits pulled out their pipes and began to smoke. Aragorn and Gimli lit theirs as well but Legolas and Layana, not wanting to have to breathe in the fumes stepped outside to fresh air. After a few awkward moments, Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Maybe since we aren't otherwise occupied right now. we could start on those archery lessons I spoke of?"  
  
Layana blushed slightly, trying to hide a smile, but quickly regained her nonchalant facade, "All right then."  
  
Legolas took his bow from his back and handed it to Layana, "Pull the string back a few times, get the feel of it. Come! We can use this flour sack as a target."  
  
Layana felt a bit foolish pulling on a bowstring as Legolas set the large sack on a stump. He handed her an arrow from his quiver.  
  
"You slip it in like this," Legolas put the notched end to the string in her hand, "Now hold to that end and pull back and let go. The bowstring will do all the work."  
  
Layana pulled her arm a little way back and let go. The string shot forward and the arrow fell to the ground at her feet.  
  
"Pull back a bit farther this time, alright?" Legolas handed her another arrow.  
  
Layana pulled her arm back as far as it would go. The string snapped, but again the arrow dropped.  
  
"No, now you're not holding the shaft strait!"  
  
Layana was getting frustrated. She pulled back again and let go trying to balance the arrow on the end of her middle finger. She let go too soon and snapped her finger and dropped the bow. The arrow flew a foot or two off course and into a tree. Layana doubled over and sucked the end of her finger. Legolas set down his quiver and kneeled down by her.  
  
"Are you ok? Happened to me once or twice, hurts pretty terribly for a few moments."  
  
"Yes I should be just fine, oh for all the valar."  
  
"Ready to try again, I'll help you this time."  
  
Layana nodded and Legolas stood, and pulled her up too. Legolas handed her the bow and came behind her. He put his hand over hers on the bow and guided her fingers back to the proper place in front of her ear.  
  
"Now, turn to the side a bit, so your feet are one in front of the other. Helps your balance."  
  
Layana yielded to the gentle direction of his hands on her back, correcting her posture and felt her spine shiver as he lifted her chin. She tried to make a joke of it but found her wits had left her.  
  
"Now," he whispered softly into her ear, "keep your eye on the target and release the arrow."  
  
Layana let go and shut her eyes. The point pierced the old flour sack strait in the center.  
  
"Wonderful!" Legolas shouted, stepping away with a smirk on his face, "Do you think you could do that again?"  
  
The two elves practiced for several hours more, until the sun had sunk well below the horizon. Layana was striking the mark perfectly nearly every time by the end. Legolas found himself smiling and laughing more than he had for the past few weeks. Lorelin grew father and farther from his mind as each shaft hit its target.  
  
The next morning the crew counseled with Saruman. Aragorn, of course, had objected to bringing Layana. Why was she to be left out of everything? Layana thought about this as she strolled about the moat, watching the Ents meander aimlessly here and there.  
  
After an hour or so they all exited looking quite grave. Aragorn appeared to be trying to conceal a bulky round object under his cloak. Legolas flashed her a friendly smile as he passed her. All Layana could gather from Aragorn and Gandalf's cryptic answers to her queries of the meeting was that that were leaving this day, as soon as they could gather their things together.  
  
Layana had few belongings with her, so she went to where Avalién and the other horses were being kept. As she was brushing the mare's mane she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned to see a smiling Legolas coming to the side of his horse as well. As his eyes grew dazed and hazy, Layana guessed his thoughts.  
  
"You must be quite excited," she said in a falsely cheerful voice, "That you are returning to Rohan."  
  
"Why?" he asked with a light chuckle, "Why would I be excited to go back there?"  
  
The color rose in Layana's face at his blatant foolishness.  
  
"Your lady!" she yelled indignantly as she mounted. Layana rode away too fast for him to see a single tear streak down her face; also to fast for her to see the look of utter shock and confusion on the archer's face.  
  
For the entire day's ride Layana could not bear to look at Legolas. As far as she was concerned he was playing a terrible joke on her- the archery lesson, the boyish smiles, and his obvious sarcasm when she brought up their return.  
  
Legolas was genuinely astonished at her behavior. But that was not his only problem. He had completely forgotten about Lorelin. His feelings were so confused, but surely when he saw his golden haired maid all would be right with the world, and when war was over for good he would return again- to marry her.  
  
***  
  
Galadriel had asked Haldir to watch over Lorelin while she was alone, she had been told of the girl's frequent emotional breakdowns since Legolas had left. Soon the two elves became very close. It was the very night that the Rohirrim camped on their exit of Isenguard that they had gone on a moonlit walk in the court gardens.  
  
"What is it like in Lórien?" Lorelin asked as she stared up at the climbing roses.  
  
"It's very beautiful. There are so many different trees and flowers. You would love it, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am worried for it though, Sauron's dark forces are quickly spreading. Were it not for your Legolas and his noble friends we may not have peace."  
  
He had struck a nerve. Lorelin's face fell and she slowly walked away to a bench under a trellis of ivy. She hid her face in her sleeves. Haldir sat down beside her and hugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, I said something terribly wrong didn't I?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine," Lorelin wiped her face and smiled weakly up at him.  
  
Haldir frowned at her, how could she still be so attached to him? He had been gone for so long.  
  
"Maybe we should go in now." Lorelin stood up and brushed off her dress.  
  
"Let me walk you up to your room," Haldir smiled at her, "Please. I must insist upon it."  
  
"No, I should just go."  
  
The next morning Lorelin opened the door to the hall and hit something. She looked down and saw Haldir lying at her doorstep.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelin's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Oh!" Haldir quickly stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, "I just wanted to make sure that you got in ok! After last night, I'm truly sorry!"  
  
Lorelin was still slightly astonished, "No you didn't do anything wrong... It's me... I just miss him. so much!"  
  
Lorelin began to cry again and fell into Haldir's arms. He patted her head awkwardly not sure what he should do.  
  
"Why don't we go downstairs and. eat!"  
  
"You can go ahead, I'm not hungry... I just want to go up to my tower."  
  
"Your tower?"  
  
"Yes, the highest, west facing. I like to watch the sunset there, or stare out upon the plains..."  
  
"I'll come with you," Haldir rubbed her back, "and have Rowena bring up some bread or something."  
  
So Haldir and Lorelin sat on her couch and watched the sun spread over the plain, eating the sausages Éowyn had sent up. Haldir slid a bit closer and was about to slip his arm around her shoulders when she sat bolt upright.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, out there!" Lorelin's eyes glazed over, "Out on the field! Something's coming fast!"  
  
"Horses?"  
  
"Are they?" Lorelin sprang up and leaned over the sill, "could they possibly be? I was sure I was fooling myself, but if you see them too."  
  
Haldir came and stood by her as the horses drew nearer. Lorelin strained her eyes to see the riders.  
  
"Is it? It is! Oh Elbereth!"  
  
Lorelin dashed down the spiraling stairs with Haldir at her heels. She burst through the main gate just as the horsemen came upon the threshold. Haldir stopped himself at the door, his face fell.  
  
"Legolas!" Lorelin began to cry and laugh at the same time.  
  
Legolas halted his horse at the gate and in his haste tangled himself in his stirrups and barely avoided falling off. Lorelin ran to him and threw her thin arms about his neck. Minding her train, Legolas lifted her into his arms and carried her into the fortress. Haldir watched, sullen- faced, as they passed him into the courtyard.  
  
Legolas set her down on the bench where she had been the night before and held her close into his chest. Then he leaned in for their first kiss since his departure. Lorelin closed her eyes in deep peace but when they broke apart, she felt terribly different. How long she had waited to feel his touch but it was now strange and his kiss bitter. She shook it off however; he had been gone so long, she had probably forgotten.  
  
"Welcome back," Lorelin whispered with a contented sigh, "I missed you so. so very much!"  
  
She began to weep again and buried her face in his cloak. Legolas rubbed her back and smiled down at her curled figure.  
  
"I'm here now, all's well."  
  
Lorelin smiled too and closed her eyes. She never wanted to be without him again. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Layana, passing through the courtyard to the main castle. She saw him as well and turned her head away.  
  
That night at dinner, everyone was enjoying themselves. Lorelin and Legolas were practically always touching and Éowyn kept shooting dazzling smiles at Aragorn. Layana, however, was at a low point. She wasn't sure why though, she didn't really like Legolas, did she? Or maybe it was just that she was an orphan, raised with men who, besides Aragorn, had never truly shown her affection. And here were two lovers who couldn't be more enamored with each other.  
  
"Let's go for a walk tonight," Legolas leaned to speak in Lorelin's ear, "the roses are in bloom."  
  
Layana felt her stomach churn as she watched and excused herself. She retreated to the garden and a few crystalline tears streamed down her cheek. To her horror, Lorelin and Legolas strolled out a few moments later.  
  
"Great, just what I need," Layana burrowed into the hedge so as not to be seen by the two as they walked by.  
  
They were silent as far as she could tell; staring into the heavens, hand in hand. It was at least an hour squatting in the thorny hedge until they finally began to show signs of leaving. Lorelin left first, but Legolas stayed and began to walk around the garden again. Layana could not contain herself, she let out a loud sneeze. Legolas whipped around and stalked over to the hedge.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in there?"  
  
Layana broke out in a cold sweat.  
  
"Umm hello." Layana pushed her way from between the leaves.  
  
Legolas laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her out. A shock shot up his spine, their eyes connected. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Layana shuffled her feet and Legolas looked to the side and hummed to himself.  
  
"So." Legolas sighed, "I haven't seen you since we returned."  
  
"Uh no." Layana flashed a false smile, "You and Lorelin seem to be happy to be together again."  
  
"Yes, yes we are. Happy that is."  
  
Neither looked in the other's eyes as they yet again fell into silence.  
  
"Well," Legolas sighed, "Loré will be waiting. Nice chatting with you Layana, I guess I'll see you when we off tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Layana smiled again and walked around him. Legolas waited a moment and then began his trudge up to Lorelin's quarters.  
  
He paused outside her door, not sure if he should enter. He peered through a small gap; Lorelin was sitting on the edge of her daybed in her all too familiar dressing gown, combing her silvery hair. The beauty of her Silvan race shined in every corner of her being. Legolas could tell she was waiting for him, as she had been for days. Somehow though, he felt he no longer belonged to her. The moonlight sifting through the gossamer curtains illuminated her young face. Her pallor was ghastly white, unusual to her rosy complexion, or was the night playing tricks on him again?  
  
He entered. Slowly and cautiously he approached her couch. Lorelin's sad eyes brightened but the color was still absent. Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. Lorelin smiled weakly but hardly looked him in the eye.  
  
"You aren't staying are you," Lorelin turned away, "I met Aragorn on my way here."  
  
Legolas looked down at his feet, "No love, we ride again on the morn."  
  
Lorelin sighed quite heavily and stood to walk lightly over to her canopy bed. She gripped the nearest post for support and quivered with silent tears. Legolas sat down on the vacated settee and stared out into the night, not sure what he was supposed to say. He used to be so good at guessing her thoughts, now they had become so disconnected he wasn't even sure he could bear to kiss her again. But didn't all great loves experience pitfalls? He had been gone a long time compared to their time together.  
  
Lorelin untied the sash around her robe and let it slip down her shoulders and over her hips to her feet. Legolas turned his head to see her pale white figure slide into bed. Her face was turned away from him as her tears finally flowed freely onto the silk covered pillow. He felt an overwhelming paternalistic urge to comfort her, as well as himself.  
  
"Snuff out that lamp would you?" She said in a barely audible whisper. Legolas waited for a moment and studied her limp shape huddled under the blankets. He lethargically rose and meandered over to the lamp stand, never taking his eyes off Lorelin. Roomed darkened, Legolas paused again. He could hardly see but by a moonbeam that fell on her heaving breast. She took in a shattered breath and he felt a pang of sorrow again. Her every emotion was heightened in the silence. Legolas slunk over to her bed and sat on the edge by her torso. Her skeleton white hand fell loosely by his; he stroked it and lay down by her side.  
  
Chapter 5- One for One  
  
The harsh light of the sun woke Lorelin from the surreal world she had been living in all night. She felt about for her partner but he had left long before; the sheets he had slept on were stone cold. Slowly her eyes unglued to see Legolas, dressed and packed, carefully cleaning his knives again.  
  
"Good morning," a contented smile drew across her face but he stayed sullen and preoccupied.  
  
"I had hoped I would be able to leave before you woke up," he said without looking up from his work. A small catch was becoming obvious in his throat. "To save us both the trouble of saying goodbye again."  
  
Her face fell as she allowed her head fell back on the pillow with a soft thud, "I had almost forgotten. when do you have to go?"  
  
"Now my love," he glanced up for an instant before turning his eyes back to his knives, "As soon as I possibly can."  
  
Lorelin sighed heavily, "This is just like last time. one night and you just run off into battle," She wrapped her bed sheet about her and leaned up next to him on the daybed. "When will this end Legolas? When will we finally be able to spend real time together?"  
  
Legolas dropped his knifes on the floor and gently grasped her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye, "I will be back for you! When Sauron is defeated and the ring is gone, there with be nothing to stop us from being together all the time. I.truly do love you!"  
  
He kissed her softly. She found herself still unfulfilled. Without making eye contact again Legolas picked up his weapons and slid them into the pouch on his back. He slung his pack over his shoulder and walked out the door, not even turning as he whispered a hasty farewell.  
  
Lorelin didn't go to watch him leave. She took her time dressing and then wandered down to the stables. Most of the horses were gone, but a thin bay was still in its stable; so with as much speed as she could muster, Lorelin bridled it and mounted. The gates stood still open as she cantered away.  
  
Haldir nimbly took the stairs two at a time. He had awoken to the thundering hoofs rampaging through the courtyard, inevitably meaning the party had left. As he approached Lorelin's door he settled himself and rapped lightly. After several fruitless attempts to be heard he cautiously pushed it open. The curtains billowed in the breeze as he investigated the scene. Her unmade bed and strewn out clothes suggested she had left quickly but he found no other clues. Just as he was leaving he glanced out her window. A lone figure on a dark mount rode off to the east. Haldir ran down the stairs even faster than he had climbed them. Around back in a small paddock he found his own war-horse Nevarien. Following the path of the dark rider he galloped away.  
  
With the sun in her eyes it was almost impossible for Lorelin to navigate across the plain. Soon though her destination was in view. The majestic Anduin snaked its way closer and closer until she was right at its edge. She dismounted and tied her reigns at the stallion's neck. With a smack on its flank the bay fled back across the field back to Meduseld.  
  
Haldir approached as she dropped into the tumult of rushing waves. Without thinking he dived in after her. After dragging her back to the bank, he heaved the unconscious elf over his shoulder and sat her carefully on the saddle.  
  
It was slow work riding back to the fortress with a girl wedged between him and his horse's neck. Her limp wet body slid from side to side, but she still did not wake. When they reached the courtyard Haldir slung her over his shoulder again and carried her to her room. Gently, he set her down on her bed.  
  
"Please wake up." He muttered to himself.  
  
After lighting a fire in her grate, Haldir returned to her bedside. A drop fell from her fingertips and landed on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and carefully removed her wet clothes and wrapped her in her blanket. Lorelin shivered. Carefully he lay down beside her and held her close to keep her warm, though still soaking himself. It was quickly growing dark and the winds picked up. Finally Lorelin began to stir, her eyelids slowly opening onto her dazed gray orbs.  
  
"Legolas?" Lorelin squeaked weakly.  
  
Haldir smiled awkwardly, trying hard to hide his elation at her consciousness. "No, my name is Haldir. Remember me?"  
  
"Haldir?" Lorelin tilted her head a bit, "Oh...right. where am I?"  
  
"You are in the house of Théoden, ruler of the Rohirrim."  
  
Lorelin sighed and shut her eyes again, "You're wet.I'm wet too... oh yes I remember, I fell into the Anduin."  
  
"Fell Lorelin?" He raised his eyebrows in patronizing disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I. I lost my balance." Lorelin shifted uneasily and glared at Haldir, how dare he act so smug.  
  
"But wouldn't you have been able to swim? The current wasn't at all too strong for me! And what would you be doing down there anyway!"  
  
Lorelin's anger began to boil at his allegations and she sat up, "What? Do you think people never fall into rivers? What business is it of yours where I choose to go? I ask you that!"  
  
Haldir flinched, "I'm sorry I just. worry about you, that's all. I would feel dreadful if something were to happen to you!"  
  
"Really, you would?" Her expression melted and her stomach felt as if it were lifting.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course!" Haldir let out a longing sigh and looked into her tortured face.  
  
"It's just, I've never really had anyone worry about me before. I've lived alone my entire life, really." Lorelin lay back down again with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's never bothered me that much."  
  
"I still don't believe you fell," he replied with a bemused smile.  
  
Lorelin sat up and glared at Haldir again, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Rowena is washing them," Haldir tossed her a pink satin gown, "You can wear that, as long as you don't jump into anymore rivers."  
  
"I fell! Haven't you been listening to me? I slipped on a rock!"  
  
"Then what about the horse? I watched him gallop back to Rohan like a nazgul out of Mordor!"  
  
"Just spooked, horses DO that."  
  
"Lorelin, you don't have to lie to me. I don't judge you. I watched you ride off and I saw you dive into the Anduin."  
  
Lorelin broke down crying again, "Oh Haldir, I'm sorry! I just..." Her tears prevented her from continuing. Haldir held out his arms and she buried herself in his still damp cloak. Lovingly, he stroked her hair and rocked her slowly. She soon stopped crying and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't very appropriate of me." Lorelin blushed and turned away, her voice turned colder. "Thank you very much for saving me."  
  
"Pleased to be of service Lady Lorelin," Haldir smiled and stood up, "You will want to dress, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Haldir, wait," Lorelin covered herself and stood up, "Please, don't tell the lady Éowyn about all this..."  
  
"About what?" Éowyn strutted meaningfully into the room. She looked at Lorelin, then at Haldir, then at Lorelin again with a broad smirk and a giggle, "You weren't at breakfast, what have you been doing? Haldir why are you wet?"  
  
Suddenly, Lorelin started coughing violently and sat back on her bed. Haldir rushed back to her side and held her hand.  
  
"Lorelin! Dear heavens!" Éowyn gasped, "Haldir, what HAS been happening this morn?"  
  
Lorelin gave him a fleeting look and Haldir lowered his eyes, "Well, Lorelin was out on a bit of a ride, I came along, and she. fell into the. Anduin."  
  
Éowyn gave him an incredulous look and turned her eyes to Lorelin who nodded in agreement, "In that case, Lorelin, I'll have Rowena draw a bath for you. After that stay in bed, right?"  
  
"Thank you mother Éowyn," she replied with a sarcastic smile, "I'll go straight off."  
  
Éowyn smiled and gave her friend a small hug before trotting off calling for her handmaidens. Haldir squeezed her arm and stood up again.  
  
"Thank you for not telling her," Lorelin smiled up at him, "I really don't want her to be worried about me."  
  
"Will you tell me then, why did you jump in the river?"  
  
Rowena curtsied cordially in the doorway, "Lady Lorelin, your bath is ready, would you like anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you," Lorelin smiled at Haldir, "Later alright? Meet me after dinner, in the garden."  
  
"Fine, enjoy your bath," Haldir tossed her her robe and strode gaily back to his own room.  
  
Lorelin sighed as she followed Rowena to the bathing rooms. Gingerly, she tested the water and stepped into the steaming copper tub. In the calm and silence of the bath she was finally able to reflect on the tumultuous events of the morning. Legolas was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it but wait. Again... The word crushed her as she remembered her days alone in the tower, with only the occasional visit from Éowyn or Haldir. Haldir. He had rescued her from her death just this morning, with no thought of himself.  
  
"He really is a good friend," she thought out loud, "I never even really thanked him."  
  
Friend. Lorelin of Fangorn had never had many, just Treebeard and some other more hasty Ents. But things had been turned around, she hadn't seen her home in almost weeks. Haldir would probably have liked the forest. Haldir. Things kept turning back to him. He had been so concerned about her, yet he could see right through her. And he had lied for her.  
  
"Lady Lorelin!" Rowena's soft voice came from behind the partition, "Lady Lorelin, it's nearly time for supper, are you finished?"  
  
Lorelin sighed and lifted herself from the comfortable position she had been in. A slightly nauseating, dizzy feeling passed through head, but soon passed.  
  
"I'll just leave these fresh linens here. Your gown is pressed and ready on your dressing table."  
  
"Thank you," Lorelin said as she smoothed the hair out of her face. She grabbed the towels and replaced her dressing gown over her dried figure. With a fast jaunt she reached her quarters before anyone entered the hall. Swiftly, she combed her hair dry and dressed. One twirl in the mirror and she was ready.  
  
She walked down the hall, not even realizing the route she was taking until she saw a tall smooth pillar in front of her; glazed gold and bronze by the sunset. It was the same place where hardly a week ago she had hid from the elf she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.  
  
Suddenly she realized she wasn't alone as she had been, several people were making their way all about her into the dining room. The steadying stream of monotonous footsteps carried her to her seat next to Éowyn. Haldir smiled at her from across the table. It seemed to take years for all the courses to come and go. Éowyn stared as she hurriedly wolfed her supper.  
  
"Aren't elves supposed to be ... delicate?"  
  
Lorelin blushed and set her spoon down, "If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now."  
  
" Why? Is something wrong with the lamb? I can have something else brought out for you!"  
  
"No I'm not terribly hungry. Thank you Éowyn."  
  
"Are you sure, you aren't sick from the water are you? Oh my! Maybe I should have a healer come and have a look at you."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really now. I just want out for a little walk, just a bit of fresh air."  
  
"All right then Loré ... don't do anything I'll regret," Lorelin smiled as Éowyn laughed lightly at her own joke.  
  
Haldir followed Lorelin with his eyes as she stood up and crossed the dining room. Asking pardon from his lady, he followed out of the hall and into the courtyard. Upon the threshold, he could see the moonlight reflect off her ghastly skin as she waited for him at the path.  
  
"Come, let us talk."  
  
Chapter 6- The Paths of the Dead  
  
Legolas looked up at Lorelin's window as he began to ride away; she was not there. An extreme wave of guilt took over his mind as he recalled her words, and his. He had outright lied to her; he had no real obligation to go on this dangerous trip into Gondor. Then why had he told her he had? He had no time to think of this though, as Aragorn was riding up beside him, with Layana not far behind.  
  
"Are you ready?" Aragorn slapped him heartily on the back, "We are about to make our way to Dunharrow."  
  
"Yes, yes." Legolas smiled weakly, "You know right well no elf holds fear of dead men."  
  
"Good to hear it," Aragorn chuckled, "I hoped I would not have to replace you with Lady Éowyn. She truly wishes to come, but I have not the heart to let her. Battle has no place for a lady such as she."  
  
Legolas tried to picture Lorelin in Gondor, riding alongside him in the frontlines with a bow as deadly as his own. It was difficult work getting rid of the pink and lace on her "uniform".  
  
"What's done is done for the best," he murmured, more to himself than to Aragorn. "No turning back."  
  
They rode on through the morning, darkness looming ever closer from the haunted mountains. Many rangers had joined them since Isenguard and Aragorn was looking more like a tragic monarch with every stride he led them.  
  
As they finally reached Dunharrow and the threshold of the Paths of the Dead the horses became fearful and did not wish to press farther. Many riders were forced to dismount and lead their steeds onward into the deepening shadow, only the elves seemed to have complete control. Layana was riding close to Legolas; he noticed how solemn her face looked, as if she were being led to the gallows and had already accepted her on coming death. It was surprising to him that she had not begun to cry or break down, as Lorelin surely would have done, had she seen these chasms of doom. It was rather attractive how resolute she was to follow Aragorn to the end of Middle Earth. Which, he reminded himself, could very well be the next day.  
  
It was incredibly dark inside the caverns, and their feeble torches did very little to illuminate the way. Most horses had gone absolutely out of their minds and Gimli especially was having troubles.  
  
"Ach, Only Aragorn!" He could be heard grunting amid desperate whinnying, "Would have us take such an evil path with such skittish animals."  
  
Layana laughed a bit at this, which seemed almost disgusting in the current gloom. Quickly, she silenced herself and gave Legolas a slightly apologetic look before reverting to minute examination of her reins.  
  
Things continued to this effect for most of the day, or night, as none could truly be sure when one stopped and the other began in their abysmal surroundings. Some eerie souls had begun to follow their line, most looking as if they had come straight from the battlefield. Their mere presence was quite daunting for the men, creating an even more somber and depressing atmosphere. Legolas was quite interested in them, not fully understanding death, but the sight particularly sickened Layana. Seemingly out of nowhere she dropped straight off her horse and onto the cold stone highway, nearly missing a large stalagmite.  
  
Aragorn rushed to where she lay, causing a great deal of backup, and propped up her head to examine it. Legolas too jumped down to aid and grabbed hold of her mare's bridle to avoid the potential chaos sure to come from a spooked horse. There had been no severe damage, but to avoid a repeat affair, Aragorn insisted she ride in front of Legolas in his saddle. So her mount was secured to the pommel and the ranger returned to his place at the head of the group.  
  
Layana seemed most uncomfortable with the situation, sitting silent and rigid between his arms. Whenever Legolas attempted at any conversation she would respond with as few words as possible and leave it at that. What would merit such behavior though, he could not fathom and found himself rather hurt by her sudden coldness toward him. Eventually he gave up on any friendly actions and the caverns were yet again bathed in absolute silence. Silence, however, was only skin deep.  
  
"It's my impossibly bad luck," the painfully stiff maiden thought to herself, "That Legolas would have to be right there when I fainted. There is no scenario that could have been worse. I can't blame Aragorn for worrying of course, what are friends for, but why should he put me with Legolas? Why should Fate spite me so? I've done nothing to deserve my trials! First my parents, now my very MIND leaves me. He's the only other elf I've ever known the only other elf I ever want to know. Would he were a bachelor, but no his heart lies elsewhere than with me, and there it shall stay no doubt. Here I am, so close to the one so far away."  
  
She was incapable of containing herself longer and allowed her head to fall onto her chest, accompanied by a poignant sigh.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas leaned forward to speak directly into her ear, "That fall didn't do you too much did it?"  
  
Layana shuddered and stifled a dry sob, "No, no. In fact, I'd rather ride on my own now if it's all the same to you."  
  
"If you wish," Legolas replied coolly, "but first you had best tell me what's the matter with you today. I thought we connected rather well at Isenguard, but you haven't been talking to me at all."  
  
"I told you before, nothing's wrong. It's these simply these dismal caverns," Layana moved to get out of his grip but found he only clenched his powerful arms harder to her side.  
  
"Do you think I've managed my hundreds of years by always excepting what elfin women say about their feelings?"  
  
She made one last attempt to squirm away before sighing and accepting defeat, "Alright then. There is something bothering me, but I certainly do not wish to discuss it with you."  
  
Legolas smirked, "Fine. I have all the time in this world and so do you come to that."  
  
Becoming annoyed, Layana kicked him in the leg and managed to use his surprise to get an arm free with which to pry him off. Legolas acknowledged her serious manner and steered off to the side. She allowed him to help her dismount and detach her reins before hurriedly taking her own horse and making her way to the other side of the flow of warriors. Legolas could do naught but feel responsible as he watched her hurt face from afar.  
  
Time along the path seemed to be at a standstill; no matter how many strides passed, more seemed to lie ahead. With no way to accurately tell the hour, they could very well have journeyed a week. Aragorn, however assured the Riders that not yet a day had been spent and the end was nigh.  
  
When they did emerge it was dead night, and little improvement from the dismal cave passage. The war party continued to ride through a narrow ravine and over a small stream. The unnerving specters continued to follow Aragorn even into the small village below the ridge, frightening the local inhabitants quite dreadfully.  
  
"We make to camp at the stone of Erech!" Aragorn nodded in the direction of a tall hill looming not far off.  
  
The stone turned out to be a terrible and ominous black orb, stuck half in the earth. At the site, Aragorn performed a small rite and spoke to the dead still tarrying along the outskirts of the muster.  
  
Despite the long day on horseback, most all found themselves subject to insomnia in the eerie surroundings. Layana lay wide awake on her back, staring up at the vast expanse of starry night sky. She hadn't looked at the stars in a long time; they still brought back painful memories. It had been wretchedly clear the night her parents were killed, slaughtered rather, the heaven's beauty seemed to mock her state. And yet the night was her ally. In the night men slept, and no one could witness the solitary teardrop squeezing it's way out of the corner of her eye.  
  
A few more might have made there way out as she turned onto her side had she not become so startled at the sight awaiting her. A hand quickly enclosed her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes adjusted to reveal a roguish grim leering down at her from none other than Legolas. He leaned down close so as to be heard without disturbing those asleep or attracting the attention of those awake.  
  
"My acute intuition told me you wouldn't be asleep," he snickered at her glaring face as he removed his hand, "feel like a chat?"  
  
"You know what my intuition tells me?" she snipped sarcastically, "That you have breath like an Orc. and that you should be leaving me alone you incorrigible, arrogant, womanizing."  
  
Legolas replaced his hand over her and pinned her writhing body down with his knees so as to use the full power of his weight. She looked startlingly like a hooked fish struggling for another breath.  
  
"Now I'm quite hurt!" he said in mock offence as she began to wear down, " Orc breath. arrogant. my, my, my. and womanizing! Now that's just silly, you're the only woman here!"  
  
In one final burst of strength, she managed to kick up and backwards summersault over him into freedom. Taking no time to revel in the skill of her escape she bolted, leaving several stunned men in her wake. She cleared the camp within a matter of moments and set sights on a small grove in hopes she would be able to loose him in the branches. Almost the exact moment Layana achieved the tree line, she was ploughed into the soft earth. Silently, she rebuked herself for not realizing Legolas had followed.  
  
"Layana please!" he refused to let go of her waist, "Why do you keep running from me? Why can't we talk like we did in Isengaurd? Please Layana, please tell me what's wrong with you! Aren't we friends?"  
  
No amount of struggling would do this time. Layana was stuck fast underneath the strong elf with nothing to do but attend to his queries.  
  
"Good heavens! Are you really that dull witted that you can't possibly think of anything at all that could possibly constitute a problem in any way, shape, or form?"  
  
Legolas was taken aback and left in a sort of shock by her question. In all truth he couldn't think of anything of import he had done that could make any she-elf act so very mysteriously. Except.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You have feelings for me don't you!"  
  
Chapter 7- New Ties  
  
Lorelin's eyes seemed blank to Haldir as they walked in the moonlight, still silent. Several times he had tried to attract her attention, but she seemed to be in deep reverie, despite the fact that she had called him to her side only a few moments ago. Finally she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"So..." Haldir opened his eyes wide and made gestures for her to feel free to speak.  
  
"What?" Lorelin furrowed her eyebrows at his intense stare.  
  
"You wanted to talk!"  
  
"Oh that, I'm dreadfully sorry. What did you wish to talk about, roses was it?" she flipped her hair nervously and looked down at the cobbling in the walkway.  
  
"No ... are you feeling all right?" Haldir touched her arm in concern and deepened his stare into her eyes.  
  
Lorelin burst into tears again and collapsed onto the nearest bench, "Of course I'm not! You pulled me out of the river!"  
  
Haldir, confused and perturbed, sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Well ... all right ... earlier you ... is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Lorelin continued to cry but did not answer.  
  
"I know you must miss... whatever-his-name-is... Legolas..." Haldir rubbed her shoulders and let his eyes wander in nonchalance as he mentioned the name of her beloved.  
  
Lorelin sobbed even harder and rubbed her streaming face into his tunic.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel worse...."  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO ... you didn't ... it isn't..." Lorelin could hardly contain her sobs and buried her face again.  
  
"I know if I had someone like you at home waiting for me, I wouldn't leave for anything," Haldir stuttered as he tenderly wiped the tears from her face, "If that helps at all..."  
  
Lorelin stopped crying and sighed again, "That's quite sweet of you, you're the best friend I've ever had. While that's not saying a great deal.You'll... make some elf very ... happy. One day."  
  
"And you and Legolas will have... a great life together... I'm sure..." Haldir smiled weakly as he pushed her hair back behind her ears and kissed her head.  
  
"OH ELEBRETH! Will you stop mentioning him!" Lorelin jerked away and stood up, "Why does everyone always speak of Legolas whenever I show any kind of emotion!"  
  
"Well ... you two came here together, no? And you both act like the sky would fall if. you are in love, Aren't you?" Haldir stood up and faced her.  
  
"I guess you could say... OH FOR ALL THE VALAR!! We're entirely separate people! And I don't answer to you." She added for extra effect.  
  
"I'm sorry it just seemed like ... you're always together and you were so happy when he came back! Don't you love him?"  
  
Lorelin paused and her expression fell blank again. She slowly walked back over to the bench and sat down again, staring into empty space.  
  
"Well... DON'T YOU?" he yelled, feeling a sort of power over her.  
  
Lorelin turned her head slowly and stared deep into his eyes, "I don't know. it's confusing without him here.What if I were to say no? That maybe."  
  
Haldir rushed to her side again and after a brief pause kissed her quickly and desperately, awaiting her reaction. Lorelin's eyes widened and she sat quietly, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"By Elindil! I shouldn't have..."  
  
Lorelin stopped him with another, longer kiss, "You explain yourself far too much."  
  
Haldir smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders with another kiss. Lorelin closed her eyes and slipped her hands onto his waist. Without a care they continued to kiss and caress each other as the mooned waned in and out from behind the clouds.  
  
Haldir parted the curtains sheilding his quarters from the small field by the courtyard. He sat on the corner of his large bed and slipped off his shoes. A white hand pulled back the curtain in the same fashion and Lorelin floated in and sat by his side.  
  
"What kept you?" Haldir smiled as he removed her shoes as well.  
  
"It's full," Lorelin smirked, "The moon I mean. Good fortune."  
  
"I don't need a moon to tell me this is the luckiest night of my life." Haldir replied as he delicately pressed her into the pillows.  
  
Haldir stroked her cheek as the morning rays hit Lorelin's face. With a quiet groan Lorelin smiled and turned over into his arms. He smiled and tenderly kissed her shoulder blade.  
  
"Good morning Loré."  
  
Lorelin peeled her eyes open. Haldir smiled again and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he squeezed her hand, "Go horseback riding... take a walk..."  
  
"How about breakfast?" Lorelin giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Right away my elfin queen!" Haldir reached for his tunic and leggings at the end of the bed and skipped out with a mock bow.  
  
Lorelin giggled again and lay her head back down and closed her eyes contentedly. Things were turning around. Only one thing remained between her and ecstasy, Legolas. Did he still love her? She knew he would be terribly hurt if he knew that she had moved on. Or had she? The last time she'd seen him she had been so enamored with him, though it was true- considerably less so. Everything had gotten so confusing. Maybe things would be clearer if she returned home for a while.  
  
Lorelin got out of bed and walked over to her armoire to find her cloak and riding clothes. As she pulled them out she noticed a folded piece of parchment fall out of the pocket. She picked it up and turned it over with curiosity. Her name was written in neat script, though slightly blotted. Unfolding it, she read this-  
  
Dearest Love, I hope to be gone before you read this, no doubt you remember that I am off to battle now. Surely this is an unfortunate time for me to be gone, but I must do what I know is right though it kills me. Please remember that I will always love you, I hope you wait for me.  
Affectionately yours,  
Legolas  
  
Lorelin folded it again and threw it in her grate and sighed. It was too much for her to handle, she went back into her bureau and packed up all her things. Cocking her head, she listened to footsteps and humming on the steps, Haldir no doubt. This certainly would not be easy.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what you wanted so the cook sent me with some sausages, bread I think, and some fresh picked apples!" Haldir said as he backed into the room with a large basket, "What are you all packed for? Planning a little trip?"  
  
"I'm..." Lorelin pushed her bag behind her, "Well, I'm just a bit homesick. I think I shall return to Fangorn for a while."  
  
"Ai! I've never been there before, I'll get some things together as well. Best get some food in you before travel."  
  
"I'm not sure you understand dear... I mean to go alone. I need to be by myself for at least a little bit."  
  
Haldir's face fell, "Do what you must, I'll be... here."  
  
Lorelin smiled and gave him a quick hug which he did not return, but with a scowl and a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Haldir looked down from her window and watched as she mounted a waiting horse and rode through the gates. Before she went further, he noticed, she trotted around and looked straight up at him. He tried to keep an uninterested face, remembering he was supposed to be mad at her. However he couldn't help feeling a bit flattered that she had thought of him.  
  
Lorelin heaved a great sigh as she saw him still glaring at her from the window. The last thing she wanted was to leave him missing her, then she would be no better than Legolas.  
  
"But this is different!" she reassured herself, "I'll go absolutely mad if I stay there any longer!"  
  
It was not a hard ride across the deserted plain; Lorelin made it to the timber before noon had even come close. Nostalgia set in as she passed the place where she and Legolas had greeted the sun that fateful morning. She smiled as she recalled her bliss and naivete when he had kissed her in the moonlight.  
  
Her cottage was virtually untouched; aside a buildup of pine needles on her porch. She tied her borrowed filly to a tree and lugged the contents of her saddlebag into the house. It was almost as if she had only left it yesterday. Dishes from breakfast were still in the basin.  
  
Lorelin sat down in her old rocking chair and closed her eyes. What to do now that she was back to her normal lifestyle? She was free to do whatever she wanted and nobody would care, or even notice for that matter. With a smile and a sigh of relief, she started to unpack when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Loré! Lorelin I know you're here!"  
  
Lorelin's eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her mouth, "Elindil protect me!"  
  
"Loré! Loré! Please open the door! I followed you all the way here, the least you can do is look at me!"  
  
"Haldir?" Lorelin calmed down and her fright melted into annoyance, "Haldir, I told you I wanted to be alone!"  
  
"Please let me in."  
  
Lorelin sighed again and opened the door, the look on his face erased her anger and made her heart melt, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Haldir smiled and looked down at her feet, "I missed you so much I had to come see you."  
  
"Haldir, I wasn't gone for more than a few minutes if you were able to follow... I just got here myself!"  
  
He blushed and reached for her hand, "Loré, I have something I want to. discuss with you."  
  
Lorelin smiled and led him inside, "We can talk over dinner, but first I'll have to find something, I haven't been home in quite a while. In the mean time make yourself useful and go get some fire wood from outback."  
  
Haldir smiled and left while Lorelin took inventory of her cupboards. Most of what she found was stale if not rancid, so she went outside to her vegetable garden. On the other side of the house she could hear Haldir dropping logs into a pile and talking to himself. Suddenly she heard her name in his mumbling.  
  
"Lorelin I love you," she heard him say to himself, "And even though we've only known each other for a few weeks I feel like I've known you all my life."  
  
She listened more intently.  
  
"So I wanted to ask you if you'd spend eternity with me! No. that's terrible she'll think I'm a complete idiot if I say that."  
  
Lorelin stopped listening, her stomach fell like a ton of limestone. This made things so much more confusing. She didn't want to say no when he asked her, she might loose him forever. Equally worse if she said yes, when Legolas came back she might not love Haldir anymore; that would prevent any future of being friends. Was she even ready to be married to anyone at all?  
  
The only thing she could think to do was slip around to the tree where her horse was tied. Trying to be as quiet as possible she mounted and galloped at top speed away from the cottage.  
  
By the time she made it out onto the fields of Rohan, the sun was almost set. It was impossible to make it to Edoras before dark but she had already gone too far. Pressing the poor horse as hard as she could made no difference, before she could even see the fortress the entire field became dark. Luckily the moon was still large and lighted her way nicely.  
  
As she appreciatively smiled at the moon, she beheld a terrible sight. A winged Nazgul flew across the brilliant night sky. With a scream Lorelin panicked and edged the tired horse on faster. Unable to take anymore it collapsed and she was thrown from her seat. Things went black and Lorelin could remember no more.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was back on a horse again, a familiar arm around her middle. In shock she screamed again and swung into a sitting position.  
  
"Glad to see that you're awake," Haldir said in a flat tone, "quite a night you must have had I'm sure."  
  
"I hardly remember it."  
  
"Ah but you must remember why you rode off!" He said in mock curiosity, "While we're on the topic you might as well tell me!"  
  
Lorelin started to cry, "I'm grateful that you saved me but. Haldir I can't marry you! It's nothing you did, I just can't."  
  
Haldir was silent for several agonizing minutes, it was the last thing he had expected to hear, "Well. at least I don't have to rehearse anymore."  
  
"I'm so sorry Haldir, I really would rather be your friend." She placed her hand over his holding her in place.  
  
He pulled it way and brought up the pace, "Friend. Loré I. I'm not sure I want to be friends, I love you."  
  
"Everything's turned into a terrible mess! I don't know what to do anymore. What possessed me to ever open that door. sometimes I wish I could just die and end this confusion."  
  
"So that's why."  
  
Haldir slowed his horse to a walk and helped Lorelin off. They sat together in the middle of the barren plain, quietly. Lorelin cried on his shoulder and he simply looked out into the distance.  
  
After a while Haldir broke the silence, "Yes."  
  
Lorelin wiped a last tear out of her eye, "Yes? Yes what? Yes I'm a complete lunatic or yes I'm the worst person in Middle Earth?"  
  
"Yes, I'll still be your friend. Somehow everything will have to work itself out, for the best I hope."  
  
He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and a weak smile as he stood up, "Come, we must get you off to Lady Éowyn."  
  
"That reminds me, how did you find me out here? It was so dark and you couldn't have followed me this time."  
  
"Not hard. where else would you go?" he said with breaking voice, "As for the dark, there's a reason I'm on the queen's guard."  
  
Haldir stood up and mounted again, pulling Lorelin up behind him. The rest of the ride was painfully quiet; Haldir rode as if he didn't know she was there. Lorelin rested her head on his back in exhaustion and sighed, it was so wonderful to have her arms around him. Though it may be the last time she would be able to do so.  
  
When they did reach the familiar gates, Haldir simply hopped off without even looking back, and stormed into the castle. Lorelin handed the reigns to a waiting stable hand and wandered through the stalls to the back apartments. Knocking on Haldir's door provided no response, so with a disappointed sigh she made her way back to her own quarters.  
  
Haldir managed to avoid eye contact with Lorelin through the first three courses of dinner. But midway into a peach tart his resolve weakened and he stole a quick glance. She was just sitting there, not even attempting at her own dessert. It made him feel a little better to see that she was feeling so badly.  
  
When everyone was nearly finished Éowyn stood up and cleared her throat, "Before he and his fellows left for the paths of the dead, Aragorn informed me that my uncle plans to reach Dunharrow tomorrow. On the morn, we shall all accompany the remaining riders to meet with him. So pack a few things, I have already started tents on the journey."  
  
Mad whispering spread through the hall as Éowyn sat down again. Lorelin sighed and decided to slip out of the room while everyone was preoccupied. Galadriel looked up in time to see a tear slide down her face as Lorelin pulled open the door. She caught Haldir's eye and gracefully cocked her head in the direction of the closing door. Haldir looked to the door then to Lorelin's empty seat and shook his head in disbelief but still stood up obediently and bowed before striding out into the corridor.  
  
Lorelin had obviously bolted after leaving the room, as she was nowhere to be seen in the hallway. Rather than face more uncomfortable silence on finding her he decided to go back to his own room. Lorelin would be fine, and if she wasn't he had no reason to care. The problem was, he did.  
  
Rather than go to her room where she was sure to be found, Lorelin climbed the stairs to her tower. She sat down on the couch, which had not been removed, and stared across the field. An overwhelming sense of familiarity swept over her. Then it struck her; the last time she had been in this tower, when she had watched the rangers' return. And Haldir had been with her, as it seemed he always was. Until now.  
  
"I've really ruined things..." She thought out loud, "No doubt he'll soon be returning to Lorien. What if. oh what if he should never forgive me."  
  
It was then she realized that she no longer cared what Legolas was doing or thinking, but that she would truly miss Haldir if she never saw him again.  
  
With an air of decision, Lorelin jogged down and out of the tower to her room and packed a few things for the next day. A fresh gown, some linen, various toiletries and she was finished. On a sudden inspiration, she placed her bag just inside the chamber and set off down to the annexed apartments.  
  
She found Haldir sound asleep when she peered into his room. So as not to disturb him she removed her shoes at the door and tiptoed to his side. Cautiously, she slipped under the sheets on the empty half of his bed and slid her arms around him.  
  
Haldir was startled to find that he was not alone when he woke. Lorelin's head rested peacefully on his chest as she continued to doze. Savagely, he pushed her away and got up to busy himself with the curtained windows. With a yawn Lorelin turned over smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you too Hal..." She giggled sarcastically.  
  
"Just what is going on?" Haldir whipped around, "Is this some kind of cruel joke? In which case I'm not laughing."  
  
Lorelin opened her eyes and stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"How do you come off telling me you don't love me and in the same day sneaking into my bed..."  
  
Her face fell, "I... I didn't mean what I said, I was scared. Please... forgive me Haldir, please. You owe me at least that human decency..."  
  
"I owe you nothing," Haldir turned on his heel and left, before realizing he was still wearing his nightclothes and stormed back in. Lorelin covered her smirk quickly but not fast enough to avoid a glare from Haldir.  
  
"If you still think it's about Legolas... Honestly now, I've been thinking a long time..."  
  
"2 days..."  
  
Lorelin sighed in frustration, "ANYWAY, I have been thinking and... I am absolutely certain that I. could never love anyone the way I love you."  
  
Haldir looked away to stare out the window again.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears, "Please say something, I can't stand silence any longer."  
  
With another sigh he walked to the other side of the room and began to rummage in his things. He produced a slightly tarnished gold pendant with amber detail on a leather cord. Tenderly, he sat down beside her and fastened it behind her neck.  
  
"It's been in my family for many generations, mother to son. Sort of a wedding present."  
  
"Wedding present.? I. Haldir."  
  
He touched a finger to her lips to silence her, "Lore will you marry me? You know, now that you've been thinking."  
  
After brushing away a few tears, she smiled, "Yes, but not yet. We have to at least wait until I can tell..."  
  
"Enough said..." Haldir tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply, "I'm sure I'll survive..."  
  
The door slammed open, "Haldir, are you ready to... ah Lorelin. I knew I would be seeing you before long."  
  
Galadriel swept into the room and clasped her hands, "All are saddling up, I suggest you both hurry and do the same before before..."  
  
"Lady Galadriel! Your litter is ready...Lorelin! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Speak of the dark lord." Galadriel smiled her all-knowing smile and stepped aside from the doorway.  
  
Éowyn bustled in past the queen, "You didn't tell me about... this?"  
  
"They are betrothed," Galadriel smiled and embraced Lorelin, "Congratulations dear. Now I must be off. Haldir. why don't you change. I'll be waiting in the courtyard."  
  
Éowyn's mouth dropped open, "Loré. is this true? You're. you never told me you two were.what about."  
  
Lorelin blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Éowyn smiled and shook her head, "No matter, we need to be on our way. Meet me in the stables when you're ready."  
  
"Fine. I've already packed up a few things, expect me in about ten minutes. Alright?"  
  
Éowyn nodded and swept out of the bedroom. Haldir put his arms back around Lorelin and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"I should go get my things now, best not keep Éowyn waiting," Lorelin sighed and stood up.  
  
Haldir smiled and gave her another long kiss as they both stood to go about their morning business, "Be sure I'll find you when we arrive tonight my love."  
  
Chapter 8- To the Battle Plains  
  
Éowyn seemed quite tense when Lorelin found her pacing the breadth of the stables a few moments later. Upon spotting Lorelin she stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the startled elf into an abandoned stall. Her eyes flashed with the insanity only she was capable of. Once she had made a quick check for uninvited ears, the Rohan maid began to express her thoughts.  
  
"Lore, I wouldn't be telling you this unless I knew you would understand what I feel."  
  
She paused before continuing in order to search the elf's face with the frantic ecstasy of those who take their lives in their hands. Lorelin's eyes widened and her heart rose to her throat, tense with anticipation and concern. She had never seen Éowyn ever acting so very urgent.  
  
"Today when my father passes Dunharrow, I plan to follow him," she lowered her eyes solemnly, as if ashamed to continue. "To Gondor, and to war."  
  
"What?" Lorelin's mouth dropped open and half-formed discouragement streamed from it, "To war? He would never allow you, you know. You promised to watch over Meduseld, and rule in the event of your brother's death! What if something were to happen to you? I can hardly believe you would ever consider doing anything so very."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not at all asking for your opinion or approval. Believe me I have considered everything," the monarch straightened up again, eyes now ablaze with fervent passion. "I must go. My mind is made up and nothing you say will persuade me otherwise. All I wanted to know was."  
  
Afraid of rejection, Éowyn cleared her throat and refused to make eye contact with the slightly stung Lorelin, "if you'd agree to go with me."  
  
"Éowyn." apologetically she stepped forward and touched her friends arm gently.  
  
"No matter," Éowyn began to turn away, "I knew you wouldn't want to put yourself into that kind of peril. But I had hoped."  
  
"I'll go." Lorelin interrupted, now feeling a bit vulnerable herself. "I need to get out of this place. I need. err.to speak to. someone as well."  
  
Éowyn nodded but did not smile or giddily question as she ordinarily would, she bid Lorelin goodbye and walked solemnly out of the stable; as one staring into the face of death. This was to be the norm for the entire ride up the steep slope to Dunharrow and the fields of the dead. Side by side they rode, never speaking, until they reached the barren summit speckled with lonely white tents. Dismounting, Éowyn detached two mysterious bundles from a following pack donkey.  
  
The silent ruler pulled Lorelin into a small, cramped tent behind her own sumptuous one. There the contents of the two large lumpy packages were immediately revealed. Cavalry uniforms and classic Rohirrim weaponry spilled out onto the floor in front of the shocked elf.  
  
"Make ready yourself, Lorelin," Éowyn finally smiled, though weakly. "I will return whence I have greeted my dear uncle. We will have to make haste to the lines, so it is of utmost importance that you be prepared for my arrival."  
  
"Yes Lady Éowyn," Lorelin nodded her head resolutely and fell back to admiring the display.  
  
"Henceforth to you and all else my name is Dernhelm and yours will be. Oh dear. the trumpets. Lore I must hurry."  
  
Lorelin smiled and embraced Éowyn gingerly, "I really hope you know what we're doing."  
  
Without further words, the two parted. Lorelin again stared wide-eyed at the array of combat costume. She chose a small coat of mail to go under her green Rohirrim tunic and a helmet with the crest of Edoras, the white horse. Weaponry was difficult. Broad swords were too heavy, rapiers too bulky; and though she understood archery basics, she was quite inexperienced with the bow. In the end she selected two simple daggers to stuff into her tall leather boots and a shortish bow with quiver. With her hair tucked up, she was hardly distinguishable as a woman.  
  
It was terribly boring waiting for Éowyn in the cramped tent, which was quickly warming as the sun began to peak. No water or food had been left and the weary elf was being to fade. Rather than wither away she decided to investigate Éowyn's large sleeping quarters for any form of sustenance.  
  
Upon entry, Lorelin could see why so many pack animals had been required on such a short journey. The silken chambers were emaculate, divided by a gauzy partition into a grand front parlor and bedroom. She passed through the palace slowly, running her hands over the cumbersome mahogany furniture. Fortunately, upon the bedchamber vanity there sat a porcelain pitcher of water, which she eagerly took to.  
  
Only when she had exhausted its contents did Lorelin realized the awkward situation she had placed herself in. There she stood, a fully costumed Rohirrim warrior, in the middle of a Lady's tent As if to punish her foolishness, a man's voice sounded from outside the parlor entrance.  
  
"Ay! Lady Éowyn, is Lorelin in there?"  
  
Lorelin peered cautiously through a gap in the hangings to see none other than Haldir standing by the entrance of Éowyn's tent.  
  
"Hullo? Loré? Lady Éowyn? Is anyone there?" He called again.  
  
It tore her heart to simply stand silent as her lover hung his head and walked away in confusion. At that moment she wanted nothing more desperately than to rip through the wall into the avenue of tents and throw herself into his arms.  
  
But this she could not do. For one, the silken material must have been very expensive. More importantly however, she was now one of the Rohirrim, and as such she could hardly recognize herself more or less expect Haldir to. Any uproar that would certainly occur from a fully clad warrior leaping into the arms of a visiting dignitary could ruin Éowyn's plans.  
  
With a heavy heart, Lorelin closed the drapery on his retreating back and waited in the entry area until the lane was clear. She ran back to her little hideaway out back, which had become much more bearable as the sun had now passed its climax. Lorelin was only alone with her thoughts for a moment before Éowyn came bursting in.  
  
"Good, good. You're ready. wonderful," she mumbled between gasps for breath, "The cavalry. is in motion, we must. hasten. I brought. our horses."  
  
She hurriedly costumed herself, similarly to Lorelin, but with a plumed helmet and massive broad sword. They mounted the waiting horses and galloped to the descending multitude of Riders.  
  
"There is our company!" Éowyn gestured toward last group making ready to leave the field.  
  
"Éowyn."  
  
"Dernhelm! Remember that," Éowyn interjected almost maliciously before Lorelin could speak, "Éowyn is safely returning to Meduseld upon the morning."  
  
Lorelin nodded, there was no point continuing in what she had planned to say. Obviously, Éowyn would never sway from her destructive decision.  
  
"But is she really one to blame?" Lorelin thought to herself, "I have no family, no expectations, no restrictions. but if I had- would I not feel the same? hmmm."  
  
She continued to ponder as her mount mechanically followed the others down the steep path; they were forced to ride in single file. It was slow work, but the spectacular view was well worth the extra saddle shock. Empty Meduseld and the City of Edoras were clearly visible along the plain to one side and Helm's Deep cut solemnly into the other, the Fords of Isen just barely peering out beyond. The sun was low across the rippling fields when the line abruptly halted at the foot of the trail. King Theoden appeared to be unloading something from the back of his horse, but only a short moment's delay.  
  
As the queue began moving forward again, Lorelin was able to glance at the strange object. Suddenly the bundle moved and she could see that it was one of those little man beings that Legolas had called "hobbits".  
  
"Ai." she thought to herself, "Legolas. my my. What AM I to do about Legolas."  
  
But she had no time to ponder this further; Éowyn had pulled out of line and was back tracking to the bundled hobbit. Lorelin tailed after her. By the time she had caught up, Éowyn was hoisting the creature up into her saddle and concealing it beneath her long cloak. The elf knew better than to question the lady's eccentricities, yet she couldn't help but wonder. 


End file.
